kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Soba ni Iru yo
is the second Ending song of the Kakumeiki Valvrave 1st Season anime. It is performed by Elisa. The recording industry is SME Records.The lyrics are done by Elisa, Sho Watanabe and Kana Yabuki. It is composed by Shiori, Sho Watanabe and Kana Yabuki and arranged by Kaoru Okubo and Wataru Maeguchi. Soba ni Iru yo was realesed July 19,2013. It replaced Boku janai in Episode 7. Characters in Order of Appearance * Haruto Tokishima * Shoko Sashinami * Saki Rukino * A-Drei * L-elf * Q-Vier * x-eins * H-neun * Cain Dressel * Pino * Prue Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Mou sukoshi soba ni itai Oite ikanai de Deaeta kiseki wo shinjiteru Douka kienai de Mada itami hanatsu kotoba Nazoru te ni takusu kioku Afureru namida koboreru Naze nanika wo mamoru tabi ni Kokoro shimetsukeru no? still want to close to you, "hello" again Ah kimi to tomo ni sugoshiteku Hitori ja nai so bright eien ni... my heart |-| Kanji= もう少し　そばにいたい おいていかないで 出逢えたキセキを　信じてる どうか　消えないで まだ痛み放つ言葉 なぞる手に　託す記憶 溢れる涙　零れる なぜ　何かを守る度に 心　締めつけるの? still want to close to you, “hello” again Ah　キミと共に過ごしてく ひとりじゃない so bright　永遠に… my heart |-| English= I want to stay with you a little longer. Don't leave me behind. I believe in the miracle of our meeting. Please, don't disappear. Your words still release pain. I entrust my memories to your tracing hands. The overflowing tears spill forth. Why is it that every time I protect something, I feel a tightening in my heart? Still want to be close to you - hello, again. Ah, I'll be here, passing the days with you. You're not alone. So bright, forever. My heart... |-| Complete Version Romaji= Mou sukoshi soba ni itai Oite ikanai de Deaeta kiseki wo shinjiteru Douka kienai de Mada itami hanatsu kotoba Nazoru te ni takusu kioku Afureru namida koboreru Naze nanika wo mamoru tabi ni Kokoro shimetsukeru no? still want to close to you, "hello" again Ah kimi to tomo ni sugoshiteku Hitori ja nai so bright eien ni... my heart Sakebu koe noboru hi ni Kakitaterarete Mirai no yokan sae usureteku Donna kanashimi mo yorokobi mo Iroasenai Unmei wo wakeatta basho Afureru omoi koboreru Ima tsunagatta sora no hate Hito wa tamesareru no? it's too late we'll believe get find the way Ah yorisotte ikiteiku Hitori ja nai Futashika na sekai ni kakomarete Kakegae no nai kibou no saki e Kimi to kawashita yakusoku Mada furetakute hibiiteru Kawaranai nukumori Afureru namida koboreru Naze nanika wo mamoru tabi ni Kokoro shimetsukeru no? still want to close to you, "hello" again Ah futari wa ayumidashita Hitori ja nai so bright eien ni... my heart |-| Kanji= もう少し　そばにいたい おいていかないで 出逢えたキセキを　信じてる どうか　消えないで まだ痛み放つ言葉 なぞる手に　託す記憶 溢れる涙　零れる なぜ　何かを守る度に 心　締めつけるの? still want to close to you, “hello” again Ah　キミと共に過ごしてく ひとりじゃない so bright　永遠に… my heart 叫ぶ声　昇る日に 掻き立てられて 未来の予\感さえ薄れてく どんな哀しみも　喜びも 色褪せない 運命を分け合った場所 溢れる想い　零れる 今　繋がった宇宙(そら)の果て 人は　試されるの? it’s too late we’ll believe get find the way Ah　寄り添って生きていく ひとりじゃない 不確かな世界に囲まれて かけがえのない　希望の先へ キミと交わした約束 まだ　触れたくて響いてる 変わらないぬくもり 溢れる涙　零れる なぜ　何かを守る度に 心　締めつけるの? still want to close to you, “hello” again Ah　二人は歩み出した ひとりじゃない so bright　永遠に… my heart |-| English= I want to stay with you a little longer. Don't leave me behind. I believe in the miracle of our meeting. Please, don't disappear. Your words still release pain. I entrust my memories to your tracing hands. The overflowing tears spill forth. Why is it that every time I protect something, I feel a tightening in my heart? Still want to be close to you - hello, again. Ah, I'll be here, passing the days with you. You're not alone. So bright, forever. My heart... As the shouting voices are roused By the rising sun, All premonitions of the future fade away. Every bit of sorrow and joy Never loses its color, In the place where we shared a destiny. The overflowing emotions spill forth. Right now, at the ends of the connections of outer space, Is humanity being tested? It's too late - we'll believe and find our way. Ah, we live on, huddled close. You're not alone. Enclosed by an uncertain world, Moving to what lies beyond an irreplaceable hope... The promise I exchanged with you Continues to echo, and I wish I could touch it, In its unchanging warmth. The overflowing tears spill forth. Why is it that every time I protect something, I feel a tightening in my heart? Still want to be close to you - hello, again. Ah, the two of us set out walking together. You're not alone. So bright, forever. My heart... |-| Videos TV Size Full version Singles The single contains the following tracks: *Soba ni Iru yo (そばにいるよ) *Emerge (エマージュ) *for us *Soba ni Iru yo (TV Size) Category:Music Category:Ending